Shadow Jago
Shadow Jago (often referred to as simply Shago by the fans) is the Omen-possessed form of Jago, introduced in [[Killer Instinct (Xbox One)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]] as a skin for Jago given to players who purchased a Day One 12-month Xbox Live membership. Shadow Jago is also the hidden boss of ''Killer Instinct's Arcade Mode, being fought at the end of the ladder instead of Fulgore under special conditions. Upon initial release, Shadow Jago was merely a skin who had the exact same moveset as the normal Jago. However, the Killer Instinct Community Fund would change that in 2015. For the two weeks, all proceeds from Killer Instinct profits would be donated to the competitive tournament scene. When the Killer Instinct Community Fund quickly reached its goal of $100,000, it was announced that Shadow Jago would be getting his own, unique moveset. He was "unleashed" on December 4th, 2015. Biography Appearance In appearance, Shadow Jago is almost identical to Jago except for a few key changes. His skin is a pale blue, he has pupil-less eyes, has chains in place of rope wrapped around his torso, and various articles of clothing are tattered. His facemask is stylized after a skeletal jaw, and his knee guards more closely resembles skulls than they do tigers. Rather than Jago's scimitar, Shadow Jago wields a serrated, saw-like blade. His visual effects (such as the Shendokuken) are colored purple, blue, and black, as opposed to Jago's previously orange, yellow, and white effects. His voice is much more sinister and darker than Jago's, often resorting to deep guttural growls rather than words. Even though his voice is different, both Jagos share the same lines. Personality Shadow Jago is a merciless monster who fights without any signs of restraint, bellowing with fury and growling like an animal as he pummels his enemies with a barrage of attacks from all angles. He mindlessly seeks out those who would oppose Gargos so that he may defeat them and transmit their energies to his master. Omen can speak using Shadow Jago as a conduit whenever he chooses, giving him the same cold and cocky attitude Omen normally has. Abilities As Shadow Jago, Jago's powers were boosted by Gargos' evil influence. All of his energy attacks became purple in color, and he also gained the ability to teleport in a flash of darkness. Story Torn by inner conflict for his past deeds, Jago embraces the Tiger Spirit only to discover it is a false prophet. Corrupted by the evil of Gargos, Jago is transformed into Shadow Jago, a dark reflection of the once noble warrior. Driven to conflict, every defeated opponent feeds energy directly to Gargos, drawing him closer to this plane of reality and the eventual destruction of mankind. Boss Battle Shadow Jago is not fought in Arcade Mode by conventional means and must be unlocked to fight. In order to fight him, you must see all three endings of a character in Arcade Mode, regardless of difficulty. After doing that, that character (or any other character that has all three endings) must go through Arcade Mode again on at least Hard or higher difficulty. The player must not lose one fight, get two Supreme Victories, Ultra one opponent before the Rival character, and then Ultra the Rival. If the conditions are met, the final fight against Fulgore is skipped and Shadow Jago is fought in the Shadow Tiger's Lair instead. This unplayable version of Shadow Jago has been tweaked in a few ways that make him different from the playable "skin version". He utilizes the move Ninja Slide from Jago in Killer Instinct 2, which allows him to slide across the floor to attack and, if successful, end up on the opposite side of his opponent. Shadow Jago also utilizes a brand new dive kick, later to be known as Dark Stalking. He can throw two Shendokukens at once, rather than just one. He also has buffed stats, including super armor on some moves, and can finish you off with the game's only Ultimate Combo. If Shadow Jago is defeated, a new ending sequence showing a montage of all the characters of Season 1 and ARIA is played, and the stage Shadow Tiger's Lair is unlocked. Stage Similarity of both Tiger Shrine (KI) and Bridge (KI2), but a darker setting During an Ultra Combo, the lair will collapse, and the rope that holds the bell in place collapse, causing the bell to crash onto the bridge which leads the entrance to the lair. Ultra Combo Hits: '39 Hits Quotes Trivia *His theme is a heavy metal remix of Jago's theme, including a much faster tempo and death growls instead of traditional chanting. He shares this theme with Omen. *In his dynamic theme, a remix of Gargos' theme "Dungeon" will play, while during the idle segment, samples from Jago's classic theme, "Do It Now" will play. *While Ryu from ''Street Fighter is turned into Evil Ryu by the Satsui no Hado, and Jin Kazama from Tekken is turned into Devil Jin by the Devil Gene, Jago is transformed into Shadow Jago by Gargos' corruption through Omen. *During the patch 3.5 update, he still has received his own Shadow Skin despite that he is already a Shadow version of Jago. *He is the first alternate separate form character to appear, followed by Shin Hisako. **He is the first "remix" character to appear, followed by Kilgore (a prototype of Fulgore). ***Because of this, he will not receive a Retro costume for the foreseeable future. *Following the released of Ultimates for 15 characters, Shadow Jago's Ultimate differs from the others such as: **His Ultimate can only be executed when the opponent is in Danger state. **During his Ultimate, the HUD is still visible. **He is the only character who doesn't have an Ultimate icon in the character select screen despite that he has an Ultimate. **Has a different fade to black transition in the background. **His Ultimate can still be executed during the recapture. Gallery External Links *UA Bass (Shadow Jago) vs CG Bastfree (Kim Wu) - a video compliation of pro gamer matchups with Shadow Jago References Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Final Boss Category:Bonus Characters Category:Non-Human Characters